Heart Evangelista
Perfil *'Nombre:' Love Marie Payawal Ongpauco-Escudero *'Apodos:' Heart Evangelista *'Profesión:' Actriz, Cantante, Presentadora, Artista Visual y Filantropa *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Manila, Filipinas *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Agencia:' Star Records Sobre el Heart Evangelista Inició su carrera a los 13 años como modelo para comerciales. Actualmente es muy dedicada a la ayuda para el cuidado de la salud y educación de los niños y ha sido representante por 10 años para la Sociedad Filipina de Bienestar Animal (PAWS). Dramas *My Korean Jagiya (GMA Network, 2017-2018) *Mulawin versus Ravena (GMA Network, 2017) *Juan Happy Love Story (GMA Network, 2016) *Beautiful Strangers (GMA Network, 2015) *Magkano Ba ang Pag-ibig? (GMA Network, 2014) *Wagas (GMA News TV, 2013) *Forever (GMA Network, 2013) *Luna Blanca (GMA Network, 2012) *Legacy (GMA Network, 2012) *Dwarfina (GMA Network, 2011) *Langit sa Piling Mo (GMA Network, 2010) *Full House (GMA Network, 2009-2010) *Sine Novela Presents: Ngayon at Kailanman (GMA Network, 2009) *Luna Mystika (GMA Network, 2008-2009) *Dear Friend: Edison at Anna (GMA Network, 2008) *Codename: Asero (GMA Network, 2008) *Your Song: Muntik Na Kitang Minahal (ABS-CBN, 2008) *Your Song: Sana Ngayong Pasko (ABS-CBN, 2007) *Pangarap Na Bituin (ABS-CBN, 2007) *Sineserye Presents: Hiram na Mukha (ABS-CBN, 2007) *Maalaala Mo Kaya: Singsing (ABS-CBN, 2007) *Your Song: With You (ABS-CBN, 2007) *Your Song: Ngayong Gabi (ABS-CBN, 2007) *Maalaala Mo Kaya: Lampara (ABS-CBN, 2006) *Your Song: Wish (ABS-CBN, 2006) *Ang Panday: Book 2 (ABS-CBN, 2006) *Ang Panday: Book 1 (ABS-CBN, 2005) *Maalaala Mo Kaya: Painting (ABS-CBN, 2005) *Hiram (ABS-CBN, 2004-2005) *Tara Tena: Share A Home, Share A Heart (ABS-CBN, 2003) *Ang Tanging Ina (ABS-CBN, 2003-2005) *Maalaala Mo Kaya: Ferry Boat (ABS-CBN, 2003) *Maalaala Mo Kaya: Flat Tire (ABS-CBN, 2003) *Wansapanataym Presents: Thumbgelina (ABS-CBN, 2003) *Maalaala Mo Kaya: Sanggol (ABS-CBN, 2002) *OK Fine, 'To Ang Gusto Nyo! (ABS-CBN, 2002-2004) *Berks (ABS-CBN, 2002-2004) *Maalaala Mo Kaya: Exchange Gift (ABS-CBN, 2001) *Maalaala Mo Kaya: Burda (ABS-CBN, 2001) *Da Pilya En Da Pilot (ABS-CBN, 2001) *Da Pilya En Da Guard (ABS-CBN, 2001) *Arriba, Arriba! (ABS-CBN, 2000-2003) *G-mik (ABS-CBN, 1999-2001) Películas *Felix Manalo (2015) *Trophy Wife (2014) *Sosy Problems (2012) *Temptation Island (2011) *Inno Sotto's Muse (2010) *Nobody, Nobody But... Juan (2009) *Mano Po 6: A Mother's Love (2009) *Ay, Ayeng (2008) *Bcuz Of U (2004) *My First Romance (2003) *Ang Tanging Ina (2003) *Jologs (2002) *Trip (2001) Musicales *'2003:' Beauty and the Beast (Leprince de Beaumont) Programas de TV *Follow Your Heart (GMA Network, 2017) *FoodTrip (Star World, 2016) *Weddings TV (GMA News TV, 2014) *Startalk (GMA Network, 2014) *Sunday All Stars (GMA Network, 2014) *iBilib (GMA Network, 2012-2015) *Watta Job (GMA Network, 2012-2013) *Fashionistas by Heart (Q, 2009) *Philippine Idol ♥ Philippine Idol: Exclusive (ABC, 2006) *Close Up to Fame: Season 2 (ABS-CBN, 2006) *Close Up to Fame: Season 1 (ABS-CBN, 2005) *ASAP Fanatic (ABS-CBN, 2004-2006) *Heart Evangelista 18th Birthday Special (ABS-CBN, 2003) *Myx (Myx, 2002-2007) *ASAP (ABS-CBN, 2001-2008) Vídeos Musicales *Hale - Bahay Kubo (2009) *Jericho Rosales - Tuwing Nakikita Ka (2007) Reconocimientos *'2010 Myx Music Awards:' Mejor Aparición en un Video Musical *'2009 FAMAS Awards:' Mejor Actriz *'2005 PMPC Star Awards:' Mejor Rostro Femenino de la Noche *'2004 FAMAS Awards:' Premio al Logro de la Juventud *'2004 GMMSF Box-Office Awards:' Princesa de la Películas RP *'2003 Awit Awards:' Mejor Actuación de una Nueva Artista (Love Has Come My Way) *'2003 Asia Pacific Excellence & Handog Kay Ina Awards:' Logro a la Juventud en Artes y Entretenimiento *'2003 Ivan Entertainment Productions: Circle of 10 Modeling Agency:' CElebridad con más Publicidad del Año *'2003 33rd GMMSF Box-Office Awards:' Equipo más Popular de Películas RP (con John Prats) *'2003 Himig Handog Awards:' Premio al Álbum Platinum *'2002 Himig Handog Awards:' Premio al Favorito de las Personas (Love Has Come My Way) *'2002 Himig Handog Awards:' Premio al Favorito de los que envían textos (Love Has Come My Way) *'2002 PMPC Star Awards:' Mejor Nueva Actriz de Películas *'2001 PMPC Star Awards:' Mejor Nueva Personalidad de TV Curiosidades * Contrajo matrimonio en el 2005 con el político Francis Escudero. * Ha realizado desde el 2014 varias exposiciones de su trabajo como artísta visual, para su trabajo como pintora utiliza su nombre real Love Marie. * Ha realizado muchas donaciones y participado en campañas para recolección de fondos de fundaciones para: Ayuda en las enfermedades respiratorias para niños, LGTB, Ayuda para pintores desconocidos, Animales (PAWS) y ayuda en enfermedades extrañas en los niños. * En Mayo de 2018 anunció que se encontraba embarazada, pero el mismo mes sufrió un aborto. * En Junio de 2018 anunció que se encontraba nuevamente embarazada, pero desafortunadamente también sufrió un aborto. Enlaces *Instagram Oficial Galería Heart Evangelista1.jpg Heart Evangelista2.jpg Heart Evangelista3.jpg Heart Evangelista4.jpg Categoría:FActriz Categoría:FCantante